Notice Me
by Lazie Soul
Summary: Sometimes the people we want to get noticed by the most are just out of our reach. (The summary belongs to nikkaroo.)


**Hi everyone! It's been a while since the last update! I was so busy with school and some personal issue… But now I'm back! With a fanfic about Blossick - one of my forever OTPs.**

 **Thanks to nikkaroo's wonderful art, I have this fanfic!**

 **(Please visit my pro5 to see this amazing art! Thank you)**

 **This is my first time writting Blossick fanfic. Please feel free to leave comments.**

 **Enjoy your stay!**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own any characters. PPG and RRB belong to Craig McCracken. The summary belongs to nikkaroo.**

* * *

He watches her, everyday. But he never goes and talks to her.

His brothers call him coward but he doesn't mind that. He likes thing stays like this.

Because, if he went near her, he would be blind and devoured, by her brightness.

* * *

Everyone hates him. He fights with the other students. He stays most of his time on the street.

She is loved by everyone. She's kind and outgoing. She uses most of her time to help people.

* * *

In his eyes, someone likes her will never understand him. Nor try to understand him.

* * *

 _During the fight, he got injured. Kind of bad. He thought. He left out a small moan. Damn those. Even using weapons. Quite sharp._

 _He closed his eyes and sighs deeply. His brothers knew nothing about this fight. He guessed he would stay a little while for the rain to stop and get some medical supply._

 _The rain didn't drop on him anymore. Stop that fast? He opened his eyes and sees a pair of pink eyes were looking at him. The street light did not bright enough for him to see but he knew who was it._

 _"Well well, what are you doing at here, huh Utonium? A good girl like you should stay at your house and enjoy the hot chocolate right now."_

 _She didn't say anything, just handed him the handkerchief. He realized that she had lowered the umbrella to cover both of them from the rain. He looked at her, his eyes darkened._

 _"I don't need your pity"_

 _She still stayed quiet, which was very unusual. He remembered she was the talkative girl. Her sister even complained about her a lot._

 _She looked at him. When her eyes stopped at his bloody shoulder, her eyebrows twitched. She knelt down and helped his stand up. Before he could reject, he noticed her eyes were full of worry._

 _Just this time, Utonium._

* * *

 _Later he knew that she was told by his brothers to find him because they were searching for him but got no result. When he got back to his house, he received 2 bear hugs and almost felt if he didn't balance himself._

 _"It seems you will be fine. Then excuse me"_

 _She disappeared in the rain._

* * *

After that, she suddenly becomes his guardian. She keeps him out of trouble. She even drags him to go the Student Council and the library. She then discovers he is very smart, even as intelligent as her.

* * *

He changes. Instead of staying on the street and smoking with bunch of 'friend', he stays in the library with her. Instead of skipping class, he goes to class. His name starts appear on the Top Students Chart.

* * *

The school starts a rumor: The President and the Bad Boy are going out. There are no way to help because the two of them are seen everywhere with each other.

His stomach is full of butterflies but he stays cool to look at her. And then…

"No… We're not going out. He's just a friend of mine"

His heart is broken, little by little.

* * *

They still go to the library together. He even becomes the Vice President of the Student Council. She, the President and her sisters, The Secretary and the Guardian, are surprise, even his brothers. They ask the reason and his answer is.

"It seems fun"

He knows his own reason. To be with her, at least, as a friend.

* * *

Another rumor has started, about The President and the Genius. Everywhere he goes, he will hear that over and over and over again. He recalls. These few days she's showing up at the Student Council Office very much. He hears his brother says that she's with a guy in the Science Room.

* * *

He decides to pay the Science Room a visit. After that he will go straight home. He's a little dizzy today. Too much work from the Student Council. When he's about to open the door, he sees something that could possibly be his worst nightmare: they're kissing. He feels anger is about to blow up and wants to go in there, snaps her out of that glasses guy's arms and tells him she is his. But then he thinks back, who does he think he is? Her friend? Or her over-protective 'brother'? No matter what role he takes, he doesn't have any rights to interrupt her.

Before he can decide to walk away, the darkness claims him.

* * *

He dreams back the time, before she interrupted his life. She's still the President, he's the Bad Boy. But whenever she is, he only looks at her. He wanted to hold her and kiss and smell her. She smells good. Her sweet yet gentle smell always calms him down.

 _I want you to notice me…_

* * *

He has to get up because it's too loud for him to continue sleeping. He opens his eyes.

"Get her in! This butt finally awakes"

He hears a lot of noisy sounds. But when he catches a sigh of an autumn locks, every sounds just disappear. The only sound he hears is her sobs.

He tries his best to wipe her tear with his hand. His hand is shaking badly.

"Tsst, I told you, Utonium. You look like an old hag when you cry"

She stops crying and hits him with her book. Thank God it's not a dictionary.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For you being a stupid", her pink orbs look directly into his crimson eyes, "You collapsed in front of the Science Room"

Their brothers and sisters have gone, letting them alone in the Nurse Office.

"I want some personal space"

"Then who will take care of you?"

"The school does not pay the nurse for doing nothing"

"She's left for some work. Now shut your mouth before I freeze it", her pink eyes darken.

The temperature drops down a little. He pulls up the blanket and turns to the other side.

"What did you do in front of the Science Room?"

"Checking the hallway"

"Dont lie to me, Jojo. Bubbles and Boomer were in charge for that, not you"

"You're annoying, Utonium"

"Whatever. Spit the words out"

"Fine. I wanted to make sure you're okay"

"That's it? You could go into the room…"

"Hey, I didn't want to a third-wheel between you and that glasses guy"

"Dexter is not my boyfriend. He's helping me out for the science experiment"

"But I saw you and him were…"

"Did you forget that illness can affect our power as well as our body?"

He stays silent. He doesn't dare to look at her eyes. So embarrassing. Can he dig some holes and hide forever? But he feels relieve when she clarifies about her and Four Eyes.

He feels someone's yanking the blanket off.

"May I ask the reason why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Brick"

He takes a deep sigh. His voice is harsh.

"Because you are my friend and I don't you to get hurt"

"When did you become so coward, Jojo?"

She suddenly climbs onto the bed and holds his face. He senses a light in her eyes.

"The name Brick really suits you. You're as dense as it"

Without saying anything, she kisses him. Her mouth tastes sweet, like strawberries. She breaks the kiss, letting him stares at her with shock. She grabs her shirt, her eyes are glittering under the sunlight.

"Don't you know I like you?"

"Then why did you say…"

"Your carefree attitude was the reason I denied the rumor. You seemed don't care about it"

"So you like me?"

"Sometimes I really want to chop down your head and see what is inside. Yes. I like…"

He pulls her into a kiss. This time he is the dominance. He holds her so tight, so strong. When they break away, she's gasping for air. Her cheeks are cherry red.

He looks at her with a mischievous smile on his handsome face.

"I should take revenge on those painful times you caused for me"


End file.
